The U Game
by V-Aido
Summary: Who would think that he was favored by the gods that he would be in game? No one. But yet here he was, a book in his hands and a bunch of cheat codes he is trying to get, all while trying to go on with his life. It isn't going to be easy though, the gods told him that much. NarutoxHarem. Naruto Semi-Godlike.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **The U. Game**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapters I**_

"Ready what?" Naruto looked at the sign in front of him.

 _ **[Ready?]**_ it read, not changing one bit or moving.

Just floated. The black words on the gold plaque.

Now usually he wouldn't hesitate to do something like press something he wouldn't know or do something without hesitation since he was a 8 year-old... but this just wasn't... normal.

Heck, nothing about it felt or looked normal.

And to think that the whole day started off... normal. You know, usual glares, whispers, etc.

But to have a book appear in front of him while he was eating his precious ramen... yeah, that was not normal. No poofs or anything to indicate that it a jutsu was done. He even cut himself a bit to see if it was a genjutsu, but nothing.

Just out of thin air.

It was locked and everything but the moment he touched it, a title appeared saying 'The U. Game' before the 'Start' sign appeared soon after it.

'Should I tell jiji?' What the heck should he do? Nothing? Say something?

IF he did go to the third hokage then what would happen?

It did appear in front of HIM. So it most likely was for him to decided.

Add to it that from his apartment to the hokage tower was like 20 minutes away... sooo it was clear what he was going to do.

Naruto looked at the plaque for a few seconds more before responding.

"Yes" he said slowly.

Nothing happened for a second before the plaque began to change into white gold and melt.

Once it was all melted down in the ground, the gold started to take the form of a Chokuto.

Naruto just stood there watching it all happen. I mean what could he do in this situation? Nothing bad has happened to him.

30 seconds later and it was done. A golden white hilt and sheath. The blade was unkown since it was under the sheath but nonetheless it looked beautiful.

*Poof*.

Naruto jumped a bit and saw a small key with a note attached to it fall down from the smoke and land on the floor.

He went forward to it and picked the key up before reading the note.

' _ **Dear Naruto,**_

 _ **Glad to see that you didn't go to the third hokage, since that would have just taken you way to much time. Anyways, you are probably wondering who am I and what exactly is happening... correct? Well, to answer your questions one by one. 'I' is actually WE. You may refer to us as V and I, we are the gods per say. If we want something done then we will do it without giving a care if it be good or bad. To what is happening, well you are now in a game Naruto. The 'U' in the book stands for Uzumaki. So, this is your game to be exact.**_

 _ **Why we chose you is because unlike the others in the village, like the idiotic villagers and your friends/classmates, you have greatness within you. We do not care if you have wealth or are good looking, we only care what lies within the person. You are truly a diamond to us.**_

 _ **The book has many things that we know will help you. And it will explain more about this game. So, it would be wise to read the instructions... it may seem boring and annoying to you but it will help you.**_

 _ **Lastly, we know that you seem to trust those close to you but we ask of you to please not tell anyone. If you do then the book will turn invisible to them and cannot be touched, they won't see what you see and they won't be able to touch what you touch.**_

 _ **We will keep in touch Naruto,**_

 _ **Z & I**_'

The blonde looked at the note one more time before looking towards the book. He smiled and quickly went over to the book.

He just couldn't believe it! He was favored! By gods!

Naruto put the key on the lock and turned, opening it. *Click* he slowly grabbed the cover and turned it over to the instructions page.

 _ **'Greetings Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **You should be honored to be the first person that we have ever chosen to play to this game and you will also be the last... so again, be honored.**_

 _ **Now, let us explain a few things.**_

 _ **-Abilities & Level Page-**_

 _ **Everyone has a level no matter if they be civilians, shinobi, kunoichi, or animals. They also have abilities among those levels. You can increase your level by doing missions and other things that you will find out as you go, it also increases your abilities and vice versa. So, if you decide to increase an ability then it will increase your level a bit by bit.**_

 _ **Example: if you are level 5 and you run around or hold a heavy object then you increase your stamina/speed or force and you also add EXP(Experience Points) to your level – increasing it.**_

 _ **Sometimes your abilities will stop at a certain number so don't worry. That is due to your body and chakra, so if you can't go on further then stop until the level goes up. Abilities can also not level you up alone.**_

 _ **Missions can help you increase in EXP to level up and so can your abilities if you increase them.**_

 _ **-Information Page-**_

 _ **If you want to know more about a person then you can go to the Info page, you think of the person even if you don't know their name and it will tell you all about them. From the moment they were born to the moment they have died if they are dead, every single thing that is important will be in the page. So will embarrassing information.**_

 _ **They will also tell the person's level, abilities, skills, weapons, and kekkei genkai if they have any.**_

 _ **-Skills Pages-**_

 _ **This shows the skills you currently have in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Iryo Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, and Fuinjutsu.**_

 _ **As you level up then more skills will show up or you can learn them via someone else teaching you.**_

 _ **You can also get a kekkei genkai via transferring blood with someone who has a kekkei genkai OR... sexual intercourse.**_

 _ **How to learn a skill: all you have to do is point at the skill in the book or think about the jutsu and the information about it will appear in front of you – which will not be able to be seen by others but you – if it is within your level and the book. You can also learn about it by being taught by someone else – if you get taught a higher rank/level skill that is not in the book or your level then you will not forget it, it will be jotted down.**_

 _ **If you see it or have heard of the jutsu and it is not in the book then don't worry, it will be stored. This is very useful for remembering kekkei genkai techniques.**_

 _ **-Missions & Events Page-**_

 _ **This page will show you future missions and events that will happen. It also shows information about the mission and event that will be helpful.**_

 _ **You have the option of choosing to accept the mission and go along with the event or NOT.**_

 _ **If you forget about accepting or not the mission then a sign will appear before it(mission/event) happens to ask you.**_

 _ **-Cheats Page-**_

 _ **You most likely are excited about this page but sorry to burst your bubble but it's 'not that' easy to get these cheats.**_

 _ **Theses cheats will unlock things way before you are meant to or could have not had.**_

 _ **When these cheats are unlocked then whatever made it impossible for you to get it will now be possible.**_

 _ **They also unlock all of the skills that come with it – if there are skills that come with it – even if you are a low level.**_

 _ **I personally like this page... because to get to the cheats it will involve certain activities.**_

∼ _ **With that said Naruto, here are two things that will help you... One, the chokuto on the floor, which is actually yours as a gift from us, can transform into a golden white watch and a chokuto whenever you want. Just grab it and find out.**_

 _ **Secondly, the red and black wrist band that is going to appear before you in a few seconds is like the book but in the form of a wrist band. To many it might seem like an ordinary wrist band but to you it's as if you have the book on your arm. You can't turn it like a page, obviously, but all the contents will appear in front of you as those that were in the book. This is so you don't have to carry to the book everywhere you go. Just think about it inside of your mind if you're going to do something like turning a page – you don't want to look crazy.**_

 _ **Good Luck Naruto and have FUN**_

Naruto looked at the instruction page wide-eyed.

This was so freaking amazing!

Granted he didn't understand certain things that Z and I said or soak up most of what had been said but he knew what certain parts meant.

He looked towards the chokuto and tried to pick it up but it was too heavy. So, he instead went to touch the hilt and bam! The chokuto transformed into a golden white watch, just as Z and I said.

"Sugoi!" Naruto looked at his brand-new watch that he put on his right arm. It fit him perfectly.

Wait! Talking about new things... where was his wrist-.

*Poof!*.

Ah! There it was.

The red and black wrist band dropped down on his head and he quickly grabbed it and put it on his left hand.

 _ **[Mission Complete: Instructions Read].**_

 _ **[Rewards: Intelligence - 5+ EXP].**_

 _ **[Mission Complete: Obtain Chokuto].**_

 _ **[Rewards: Strength – 5+ EXP, Dexterity – 5+ EXP].**_

 _ **[Mission Complete: Obtain Virtual Guide].**_

 _ **[Rewards: All – 5+ EXP]**_

"Uhhh" Naruto was surprised at the things that had popped up in front of him.

But it quickly went away... for some reason. I mean he just felt a bit different than normal the moment the last pop-up appeared.

He felt a little bit more sharper, more lighter, more energized, just a bit more better than a few seconds ago.

Odd, but in a good way.

"Hmmm... what to do... what to do...?" The blonde went into a thinking pose before it clicked.

Z and I said that the book can tell him all the information about anyone he wanted, along with... embarrassing moments.

Ohhh the power he has in his hands.

'Info on all my classmates'.

The book's instructions disappeared and changed to show one of his classmates.

 _ **-Page 1 of 27-.**_

Oh, this was going to be a good night.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo! Long time indeed. I had this chapter written up about 6/10ths of the way but could not finish due to my computer not working. It turned on but could not go further than the black screen, so I had no way to finish this.**_

 _ **It is a challenge by Zuk0ku.**_

 _ **I will be trying to upload more, no promises, I've been away for far too long.**_

 _ **So, I would say expect more stories to be updated.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **The U. Game**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapters II**_

The info page was quite honestly useful.

I mean besides knowing all the embarrassing information of those he wanted to know about, he could also learn about himself and what he could improve at.

For example, his taijutsu was bad, and I don't mean just bad...no, it was very bad.

So, there was that.

Then there were his other problems. Genjutsu – nothing. Kenjutsu – nothing. Ninjutsu- nothing. Fuinjutsu – there was a little something. The rest were almost the same aside from intelligence and stamina.

To say the least, there was a lot to work with.

"No wonder I'm failing... but I'll just start tomorrow" he scratched his butt and went to go get the water boiling.

His precious ramen was always welcomed at any time of the day. Who cares what people say about it being bad for a person's health.

He had never gotten sick in his whole life, injured yes but that was about it.

"Now, who will be my slave tomorrow..." oh yeah he used the book to his advantage and had blackmailed many of his classmates. They could tell their parents that he was bullying them but if they did then he would always blackmail the parents if they did something.

He made them all do whatever he wanted and if they didn't then he would always tell them their secrets or embarrassing memories. He just loved it.

Especially blackmailing those who bullied him.

But anyways, his rame-*BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*.

Oh great! Probably one of the parents of some classmate he blackmailed.

"Naruto open the door! I know you're in there!".

Well, it seems like it wasn't them. Just another but more annoying blonde.

"My ramen!" he sighed and went to see what the girl wanted before she would knock down the door.

He opened the door and due to his upgraded agility, he dodged the punch that was aimed at him.

The spiky blonde was about to close the door but another voice stopped him.

"Ino-Chan please don't try to hit Naruto again" ah it seemed like her father was here too.

Naruto looked behind Ino and saw Inoichi there. Another fellow blonde in Konoha and the Yamanaka's patriarch.

He gave them both a foxy grin and opened the door more.

"Well what can I help you both with?".

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

"So, Jiji can I use a training ground?" Naruto asked the third hokage as said person hummed in thought.

He could give his favorite blonde a training ground but it could be looked at as favoritism.

The kid did give him valid points... but still.

"Just keep it a secret Naruto-Kun" the old man said blowing out some smoke before getting glomped by the blonde.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

"Mind telling me what you were doing in the Uchiha Clan, Naruto-Kun" Hiruzen asked the blonde who was on the bed with his arm in a cast.

Naruto raised his arms but flinched when his injured arm cracked again "Ow!" he looked at the old man and chuckled in embarrassment "I didn't mean to go, I swear, I just felt something take me there for reason..." the third hokage quirked an eyebrow.

Ninja instincts? No.

Kyuubi? Maybe.

Being Naruto? Definitely.

He sighed and looked over to Sasuke and his mother, who was the now the third Uchiha to be alive.

"I see..." The old man didn't know what to actually feel. Glad? Of course, but problem was... what was she going to do?

The third looked at the bed next to Sasuke's, Mikoto Uchiha. The only female Uchiha that was left in the world and the third Uchiha to be alive.

She should have been dead by her eldest son's sword but somehow Naruto had intervened and distracted him for a couple of seconds, enough to keep the female alive.

The boy really was unpredictable.

He turned back to look at the blond but saw that he had falling asleep... in a couple of seconds.

"Just like Kushina" the old man chuckled before standing up and leaving the room, not knowing what was going on within Naruto's mind.

 _ **-Mindscape-**_

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and scratched the back of his head in awkwardness.

"Look Kyuubi, I know you're mad but I couldn't help it... something told me to go there" Naruto said while looking at the red menacing eyes of the Kyuubi.

He had met the Kyuubi after his first day of using the training grounds.

The kid went all out on his training to the point of exhaustion which obviously caused him to pass out.

And while he was not meant to meet the Kyuubi by that time – the fox told him – he was not as surprised, angry, or fearful as he thought he was going to be.

Might have been due to his increase in intelligence. Who knows.

Anyways, a couple of seconds later and the boy was talking to the fox as it was normal. Which weirded out the nine-tails but nonetheless talked back. Not friendly but like a the usually angry fox.

Flash forward to a couple of months later and you have them both in semi-friendly terms. Semi-friendly in the point where the fox would tell and give some pointers to the boy but not really help him out more than that. That was about it.

He also knew of the Kyuubi's hatred for the Uchiha Clan. Which is why the fox was glaring at the boy for saving the matriarch of said clan. He did not like that act at all but what was done was done.

 _ **"Tch, I just don't like those pesky eyes... it would have been better if they were all wiped out...**_ " the Kyuubi muttered as Naruto said nothing else and left.

 _ **-Outside-**_

Naruto opened his eyes and was immediately given two achievements.

 _ **[Mission Complete: Defy Fate].**_

 _ **[Rewards: Strength – 5+ EXP, Speed 5+ EXP, Intelligence – 1+ EXP]**_

 _ **[Cheat: Uchiha Blood – 50% Complete]**_

The Uzumaki smirked before going to the cheats page and saw that the bar for unlocking the Sharingan was now half way full.

To unlock it, he had to do two things. The first one was told to him because it was mandatory. Thus, the reason he saved Mikoto. It was mandatory for him to unlock it. But getting stabbed by Itachi was not one thing he thought he would get when trying to save the teen's mother.

The second one though, it was not shown.

' _Info page_ ' he thought.

The virtual book turned to the info page and he saw all that he had improved.

When he had gotten the book, he was a level 3 and was below academy standards but yet high at the same time. It was weird but he never questioned it. After training though, he quickly rose up to level 5 before stopping.

He didn't know why but it just stopped and stayed at level 5 with the EXP bar all full. Even his skills stopped increasing.

Weird.

But that was that.

It was good thing he was the only one that could see the book because if others saw it then it would just be... troublesome. Heck, the Kyuubi couldn't see it. Which surprised him since it was in his mind, which meant it could see what was going on... but no, nothing. Even the mention of a book, skills, missions, etc. were blocked out.

The fox even told him that the blonde was going crazy because at times it would see that Naruto was looking at the floor/wall/air or would randomly become quite when thinking.

Seemed like Z and I were not joking when they said that he was the only one to see the book.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Short chapter, I know, but I gotta get shit done for other stories.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **The U. Game**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapters III**_

"What the fuck...?" the blonde boy looked at the cheat that was in front of him. Was it a joke? Did she have unknown twin? Just what the fuck?

 _ **[Cheat: Double Hinata]**_.

A trickle of blood came down his nose.

Double Hinata meant double the fun... in bed... with one licking his dick slowly, covering it in saliva, while the other ate out the first.

Fuck!

Damn that pervert old man who had given him those books.

They were nothing but trouble.

But yet they weren't since they had some benefits.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _He looked at the word again and again but could still not figure out what it meant or was. I mean, he looked everywhere... and by everywhere he means the book._

 _Pussy._

 _Just what was that word?_

 _The old man who had given him the book said that he knew him and that it was a belated birthday gift. Odd._

 _But o'well, a gift is a gift._

 _He walked towards the Uchiha compound and slowly entered._

 _When he had looked into the book, he found no mention of the word 'pussy' so he eventually gave up. Until, he looked in the cheats page._

 _On the cheat of [Uchiha Blood] the bar went from 50% to 70% to which he did not know how till he saw a new thing pop up on the list to complete the cheat and had the second one fill out._

 _So, it was now three things that he had to do to get the Sharingan._

 _One, save Mikoto Uchiha._

 _Two, learn._

 _It so odd and weird but the book was the reason it went from 50 to 70 percent. Which meant... the two were connected._

 _The book was connected to Mikoto and since he did not know what the word 'pussy' meant, he knew she knew._

 _*Knock**Knock**Knock*._

" _Coming!" the voice of an older female was heard through the inside._

 _A couple of footsteps later and the door opens up._

" _Mikoto!" Naruto gave her smile, which she returned and noticed she had a plate in her hands._

" _Naruto-Kun! What a surprise! I didn't expect you here today!" she always seemed to smile... he liked it._

 _She gestured him to come inside the house and led him to the couch._

" _Yeah, I didn't expect myself to come too but I couldn't figure out what one word meant" Mikoto smiled. He was always a curious child._

 _She stood up and started to walk back towards the kitchen._

" _Well what's the word?" she asked._

 _What she heard next was not what she expected to hear and made her drop her plate._

" _What does 'pussy' mean?"._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

The blonde had never seen the raven-haired woman turn so red before.

It was both funny and odd.

Funny because of the way she tried to turn the conversation the other way and odd when she tried to explain.

Now though, she seemed to look at him like Ino does.

…He knew what she was thinking but he wasn't in a rush to get the Sharingan fast.

Huh... oh, did you not know? He had figured out what exactly was it that he had to do to get it.

But like he had said, he was in no rush to get the Sharingan.

Right now, he was stuck on trying to figure out the cheat. It said double Hinata but as far as anybody knew... there was no two Hinata. Only one.

The love-able shy and perverted girl that was in his class.

So where would the second Hinata come from.

Hmm.

O'well, he'll figure it out later.

"Teme!" Naruto called out to Sasuke who looked back and smiled... something that would have been rare back before the massacre.

Nowadays the young Uchiha seemed to be very outgoing and daring.

"Naruto!" the Uchiha went towards his fellow womanizer.

The was one thing that changed about the raven-haired boy. He was a very big womanizer.

I mean Naruto was popular sure, but he wasn't no womanizer. There was a very big difference between what Naruto did and what his man-whore of a friend did.

Naruto loved to make the girls swoon over him and flirted with them.

But... Sasuke. Yeah... it really wouldn't be all too surprising if girls his age had gotten pregnant.

The man prostitute was just lucky he hadn't gone after the older ladies. The outcome would have been way too different.

But anyways.

"So who's house did you sleep in before officially becoming a ninja?" Naruto sighed/said/asked.

Sasuke gave the blonde a smirk "Ami... you know, the loose hole".

Ami the loose hole. The Uchiha had given the girl that nickname due to the amount of times he had slept with her. He called her that when they were alone at first but eventually he started saying it at the academy and boom, they all started calling her that.

Naruto face-palmed and shook his head "First girl to start with and last one to end with as a civilian huh?".

Sasuke nodded his head and went to the academy with the blonde by his side.

Naruto silently opened up his virtual book and went to the info page.

Sasuke thought of him as a best friend. Naruto just thought of him as a friend.

His best-friend would have to be a girl... no wait! Scratch that! They would have to be girls.

But never a boy best-friend.

I mean think of the... slumber... parties.

He he.

' _Mizuki'_ he thought as the book turned to info the page.

He knew of what the man was planning due to the cheat page. It had said that in order to complete the cheat he had to beat Mizuki.

 _ **[Cheat: New]**_.

 _ **[-Option: Fail Exam... Y/N]**_.

Now he didn't know at first who the traitor was until the Kyuubi had told him that the teacher was giving out some negative emotions towards both Iruka and Naruto.

He was a suspect but still kept an eye out in case it wasn't.

It wasn't until the teacher had approached him two days ago saying that he was 'hoping' Naruto passed.

Fail exam? Teacher? Mizuki.

The bastard was definitely in for a surprise when he does pass. Fucking silver headed pussy.

' _Still don't know though... would it even be a good one?_ ' Naruto asked the Kyuubi mentally.

' _ **...Yes now don't bother me, I'm trying to sleep**_ ' the damn fur-ball was just... pure lazy.

The page changed and now showed the thing he had asked the Kyuubi about.

 _ **Jiton(Magnet Release)**_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
